


Two Brothers,one trench coat wearing angel, the devil, and comic con.

by Fangirl_Number666



Category: Supernatrul
Genre: Criticism is fine just be honest, Fluff, I need help, M/M, Oneshot, Probably some bad spelling, fangirls be crazy with shipping, first fic, oh god what am i doing with my life, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Number666/pseuds/Fangirl_Number666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight AU where Sam is trying to show satan that humanity isn't that bad. Just when he thinks they're making progress Becky dragged them out to the 'First Annual Supernatrul Convention' and needless to say there are a LOT of Destiel and Samifer. (Chuck is caught up with the books so the the readers are also on season 5) </p><p>This is going to be one hell of a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers,one trench coat wearing angel, the devil, and comic con.

The car ride was long to say the least Sam and Dean usually took turns driving since they were the only ones who knew how to drive. Castiel stayed quieter then usual and everyone had to put up with Lucifer's "Are we there yet?","This car is so slow.","Why are we even helping this Becky?", and just the overall whinnyness that was Lucifer.

Finally after the longest night the Winchesters have probably ever had on the road they made it to a convention for fans of their lives.

Everyone there was either a monster they'd faced before, Dean, Sam, Castiel, or even Lucifer. And more importantly some Dean's and Sam's were standing a little too close, some Dean's and Castiel's stared even longer than usual, some Lucifer's were a bit too flirty with a couple of Sam's.

Dean was blushing a shade of red so dark it could have been a new color at a few of the cas's kissing a different him. Castiel was confused as to why these people were dressed up as him, Dean, Sam, and his (annoying) older brother. Sam just looked at the different satans all in a relationship with him with a look that said 'Oh god they know'. And lucifer eyed Sam the entire time hoping that he and and his brother would both just come out of the damn closet for fathers sake.

He also almost killed that Becky girl about 666 times for looking at Sam in that downright sinful way. So about 2 hours and 30 minutes into the convention lucifer griped Sam lead him to a hallway that no one was in pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Oh how their lips slipped perfectly together and the friction between cold and hot made sparks fly. One of sam's hands slid up to cup Lucifer's face and the other slid down to hip. As for lucifer he was still in a state of shock that Sam fricking Winchester was kissing him back but luckily he'd had enough fantasies to get an idea of what to do so he started nimble at Sam's bottom lip which earned him a absolutely delicious moan from the hunter he decided that he didn't want to hear those sweet sounds coming from the younger winchesters lips he needed to hear them, needed to cause them. One of the blonds hands went for the brunettes hair pulling on it while the other went to squeeze his ass. 

As satan pulled his hair it forced him to expose his neck and to say the morning star attacked it was an understatement. He nipped, sucked, kissed, and bite drawing out more groans and moans than Sam ever thought he could make for someone.

This of course was right about the time Sam heard a familiar voice say something along the lines of "Hey Sammy do you know where- OH GOD LUCIFER SAM WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!".

Sam looked toward his horrified brother while trying and failing to push the devil off of him. He noticed that his brother was sporting a few bite marks and bruises of his own and instantly yelled out "Well who are those from?!"

At this the older of the two blushed and looked down which prompted Sam to say "Those had better be from cas!" The oldest hunter looked up and yelled before covering his mouth "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!".

Sam smirked and said "I knew it.".

**Author's Note:**

> So just tell me what you thought kudos please


End file.
